conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Felönrätli
General information Felönrätli is the official language of the Felönrä Empire. Being the mothertongue to the Felönra nation, it has been developing for more than 2 thousand years already. Although Felönra make only 20% of the Empire's population, their language is widely used as a lingua-franca within its borders and beyond. Phonology Consonants Vowels Vowel Harmony There is a system of vowel harmony in Felönrätli. Sounds a, u, o, õ (and their long pairs) are considered to be "back" sounds while ä, ö, ü (and their long pairs) are "front" ones and i and e are neutral. A word may contain only back and neutral or only front and neutral consonants, and if other morphemes are connected to the root of the word, the vowel sounds in them change as shown: æ - a y - u ø - o Alphabet In this Wiki Felönrätli uses Latin alphabet with some digraphs and letters with diacritics added. Digraphs: "si" for ʃ "zi" for ʒ "ch" for χ "wr" for ɹ "ng" for ŋ "th" for θ "dh" for ð Diacritics: ä for æ ö for ø ü for y õ for ɨ Orthography 1. Long sounds are represented by double letters. To represent a long digraph sound, only the last letter of digraph becomes double. 2. i is represented by 'y' after 'z' and 's'. 3. Letter 'i' represents the sound j before vowels and in the and of a syllable. 4. Letter 's' represents the sound s after the consonants and ɬ in other positions. 5. χ becomes ç before front vowels except 'e' and 'i' The following combinations are pronounced differently due to the difficulty of the original pronunciation. They may occur between morphemes. stch - si sb - sm sth - ch nm - mm Definite article 'tka' is pronounced as 'ka' unless preceded by a vowel. 'h' is not pronounced after fricatives. If a consonant occures between two nasals then it is omitted in pronunciation, e.g. nkn - nn Phonotactics Possible syllables: V, CV, CVA, VC, CVC CCVC, CCV, CCVCC, CAV* *Where A is an approximant. Grammar Morphology. Article. 1. In most cases noun is preceded by an article, which changes according to the gender, case, number and definiteness of a noun. Here are the declensions of both types of articles. Cases ''Indefinite article Definite Article Noun. Number and Cases. Nouns may be divided in two groups according to their gender. Gender affects declension and some verb and adjective forms. Also there are two types of declension for each gender, with the last sound being vowel or consonant. Here is the paradigm for masculine nouns. '''Masculine Nouns' knife* horse** Feminine Nouns Feminine nouns that consist of only one syllable become plural by replacing the back vowels by the corresponding front ones, for example: fa kap (a pit) - fwa käp ''(pits). ''fa nõt (an ear) - fwa nit (ears) Such forms are declined as the plural form of a general noun. Declension: thought* beast** Dual number Some nouns like siechalia (glasses)'' are considered to exist in dual number. It doesn't affect the declension, though there is a special verb form to represent it. It is also used when subjects represented by general nouns are meant to exist in pair. Possessive suffixes Instead of possessive adjectives Felönrätli uses possessive suffixes to represent posession. They are added to the root of the word, before the case and number affixes, after what the word may change it’s declension pattern, e.g. ''val ''minithintain'' (my thoughts) These are all the possessive suffixes present in Felönratli:' Various affixes. Felönratli possesses lots of affixes that change the meaning of a word in different ways. For the nouns there are following: -''maith: ''a suffix with the same meaning as -ism -''chat: makes a noun that indicates the place in which something exists or is happening or with some quality, for example, kallechat ''(fight-place) - boxing ring. ''loia-: suffix replaces words like "great" in "great grandmother" and has also the same meaning as 'pre-' in "prehistorical" Verb. Conjugation in Present Indicative. There are two types of conjugation in Felonratli: for the verbs with last sound consonant and vowel. Those types are called Ist declension and IInd declension respectively. Ist declension Present Indicative. Of the verb 'mit-' (to see) IInd declension Present Indicative. Of the verb nessa - to say Conjugation in Past Indicative Ist Declension. of the verb ichi - to live IIst Declension. of the verb gend - to lie (to tell lies) Verb affixes. *''-vien-'': passive voice *-''var-'' : expresses the idea of 'must'. *-nis-: negative form *''fant-: prefix to express respecfullness *-wris- expresses that something ''may ''happen *-suuv''- - indicates having right or obligation to do smth. *''sa- makes a future form of a verb in present tense. ''Samit ''(lit. "it will see") - "who knows?". ''Fantmitnisvarvienais - We should not be seen (''from low-ranks to high-ranks person).' Syntax. Felönrätli uses SVO word order, for example: Edh echel iü pengällenä.(lit.I am-1p.singular a(masc.singular.) fish(comitative)) - I've got a fish. When used as subjects, personal pronouns may be omitted, e.g. Ikvarnisat föderrecht.(lit. '''go-must-not-1p.singular.indicative' any-where-allative) - I don't have to go anywhere. ''Ikat derrecht valat. (lit. 'go-1p.singular.indicative' where-allative want-1p.singular.indicative) I'm going where I want to. Modifier always follows the world it modifies, e.g. Vocabulary Example text